


How Hulk Helped

by EmuSam



Series: If they teamed up, they could take over the world [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short answer: by not making things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hulk Helped

Bruce Banner was willing to consult if relevant, but for those taking over the world, it was never relevant. He had already brought the American military-industrial complex to its knees several times over, and was taking an extended vacation from the politics of Might Makes Right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the series, regardless of any other stories I may post later (possibly eventually featuring every Avenger and supporting character). I think Bruce would consider it a happy ending.


End file.
